


Holiday contest

by Candycanepuppy



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, adopt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycanepuppy/pseuds/Candycanepuppy
Summary: (Terrible) len and Barry have a contest to see who can give the best present





	Holiday contest

Barry’s point of view  
Xx———————xX

Lisa. I need help. I don’t know what to get Len for Christmas. He challenged me to a contest, The goal is to give the better gift. Any ideas? I asked.

I don’t know. What are you thinking about? Asked Lisa.

I have no clue. I told her.

Well try to pick something he will never forget. Maybe a pet or something?

That’s a... great idea! I exclaimed.

Great Lenny likes dogs. And he hates turtles. She told me.

Why does he hate turtles? I asked.

Long story, I will probably tell you later. She told me.

What breed of dog? I asked.

German Shepherd. After she told me this I realized something.

That’s great!! That’s my favorite breed of dog to! I exclaimed.

Great now go to the shelter. And find a puppy! She added.

Okay bye Lisa, Thanks. I said.

Bye Barry. She said.

————————————   
At the shelter. (On Christmas Eve)

Excuse me? I said.

Hello, How can I help you sir? The person behind the desk asked.

I want to adopt a German Shepherd. I told her.

Perfect we have one German Shepherd at this shelter. Her name is snowflake. Do you want to meet her? She asked.

Yes! The name is perfect. Where is she? I asked.

Right here. Do you want to adopt her?

Yes I do. I told her.

Then I paid and got the food and a leash.

Hello snowflake do you want to go home? I asked.

She wagged her tail in response.

Okay but you need to be really quiet okay? I told snowflake.

She wagged her tail more.

Okay. We are at my friend iris’s home. You are going to stay here tonight. I then knocked on the door.

Hey Barry! iris said as she opened the door. Is this snowflake?

Yep can you watch her for the night? I want to surprise len.

Sure! iris responded.

Thanks bye iris, bye snowflake. See you tomorrow. I said.

Yep see you tomorrow barry. Iris said. Snowflake just wagged her tail.  
———————————————-  
Barry and lens home on Christmas Day ( iris had already dropped of snowflake)

Wake up len!!! Wake up!! I shouted.

Scarlet I will murder you if you don’t stop jumping on me. Len replied.

It’s Christmas! I shouted.

Scarlet stop shouting. Let’s go open gifts. I think I won the challenge. Len said.

Okay let’s go. I said.

When we were downstairs I said I’ll go first. Len meet snowflake!

I think that was the first time I had ever seen him speechless.

BBBarry is that a dog? He asked.

No Len she’s a cat. Duh she’s a dog. I replied.

She’s amazing, Well welcome to the family? What’s her name again Barry? He asked.

Snowflake. The name was perfect. I told him.

Okay well welcome snowflake. My turn.

You can’t beat this len you lost. Ha for once I won. I told him.

It’s not done yet Barry. He told me.

Okay your turn. I said.

He handed me a small box. What is this? I asked.

Open it. He told me. When I opened it I was actually speechless for the first time in my life.

Barry Allen will you marry me? He asked.

Yes!!!!! I replied.

I think the contest is tied. He told me.

I think it is. I replied. That was the best Christmas ever.

The end.

 

 

 


End file.
